A Beautiful Mistake
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: Short little naughty Remy/Spencer clip


_Hello there, my lovelies! I was cruising through my files and I found this little bit. Now, I'm putting a warning here for two reasons. one, this is NC17 :D Two, this is a scraplet that I had in my files and sometimes, with those little bits, I've been known to steal parts of them to use in big stories. So if there's a line or two in here that seems-familiar-that would be why. Still, I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

The first thing Spencer saw when he woke up was the very naked—and oh, sweet heavens, delightfully delicious—backside of one Remy LeBeau. One of the best friend's he'd ever had in his entire life and, yes, someone he most definitely had just a _bit_ of a crush on. But that was a different topic entirely and one more suited to when he was actually fully awake. Preferably with plenty of coffee in his system. To amuse the both of them, Spencer pushed his hand forward and underneath the pillow beside him, flipping it up so that it flew at Remy's back just as the man started to bend to grab something. "Put some clothes on. Your girlfriend would beat you if she knew what you were doing right now." He pretended to grumble, but he knew Remy would feel the humor from him.

Remy turned his head enough to grin and wink before going back to grabbing his plaid lounge pants from his bag. "Aint mine right now. We're in de off period again. Plus," He turned his head again while shimmying his pants up, giving Spencer a leer that was enough to have the agent chuckling. "Y' know y' like de view. Y' can look. Remy don't mind."

"I should've hit you with something other than a pillow."

He'd meant the words to be a playful grumble. Remy ruined it entirely by hopping onto the bed on his stomach, wiggling the very ass they were talking about. "Hm. Didn't know y' was into dat, _mon ami_. Learn new t'ings every day, yeah. Might be I could try dat, if'n y' ask me real nice."

A reluctant laugh slipped out of Spencer. Before he could stop himself, his coffee deprived brain automatically responded with "Wrong direction, Rem." As soon as he realized what he said, and that he'd said it _out loud_, his cheeks flushed with mortification and he rolled to the other side to climb out of bed. Even though he was deliberately not looking, he could _hear_ the grin in Remy's words. "Spencer! Oh, cher, de images y'r putting in m' mind. Get y'r ass back over here and tell Remy more!"

Spencer grabbed a shoe off the floor and threw it behind him with a laugh. "Go make my coffee, you menace!" He could still hear Remy's laughter even after he shut the bathroom door.

No coffee in his system yet and already he was smiling. Yes, he knew he'd done the right thing in taking the weekend off for Remy's visit. The team was supposed to have the weekend off anyways, but Spencer had put the request in for Friday and was told by Aaron that he wouldn't be called in for any emergency work on Saturday or Sunday unless there was absolutely no other choice. Spencer had explained to him that he had a friend who was in town for the weekend for work and he hadn't been able to see him in a while and Aaron had been all for letting him have the time off.

Technically, Remy _was_ in town for work. He'd come to drop some things off at the local mutant shelter—a delivery from the mansion—and he'd suggested to Spencer that they spend the weekend together once he'd dropped his shipment off. Of course Spencer had agreed. He'd met Remy a long time ago during one of his visits to the mansion to see Scott and the two of them had built a strong friendship since then. Spencer snorted out a laugh as he brushed his teeth. _A strong friendship? That's one way of putting it._ Their friendship was a little interesting to describe. Both being empaths gave them a unique understanding of one another. Add in that some things in their past were more similar than people realized and that understanding grew a little more. Spencer found in Remy someone that he could talk about anything with. Anything at all. He always knew that, no matter what, the other man would never judge him for what he heard.

They were quite different in a few ways, too. Whereas Spencer was generally cautious about touch and about being physically close to someone, Remy was the polar opposite. The man had absolutely no modesty and no sense of personal boundaries. He'd openly admitted to Spencer at the beginning of their friendship that it was going to become his goal to get the shy genius more comfortable with casual touching and he had really thrown himself into that plan. Countless times while staying at the mansion, Spencer and Remy had talked and talked through the night, occasionally drinking together while they did, so that it ended up being natural to pass out in the same bed. When Spencer would wake in the morning, flustered and awkward, Remy treated it like it was normal and went about his day. Now, after years of this, Spencer didn't even bat an eye at Remy climbing into bed with him. Any time the man came to stay here at his apartment with him for a visit, they didn't even pretend to make up the couch for him. He just slept in Spencer's bed with him. There was no sexual component to it, not counting any of Spencer's dreams, but again, that was a different subject entirely.

The Cajun was also constantly touching him. At first, it had been as he'd planned, to help Spencer adjust to being touched. Then it became habit for the both of them. A tug on his hair, or brushing some behind his ear. A hand on his shoulder, the small of his back, his arm, his knee. Tons of tiny touches that Remy did while talking with him or even while sitting and watching a movie. It was to the point now where Spencer would've felt strange if Remy _didn't_ do them.

Remy had no qualms about changing in front of him either, as he'd proved yet again this morning. Hell, Remy had been known to come out of the shower with just a towel around his waist or even up drying his hair and then start to dress right in front of him. Somehow he did all of this without ever making Spencer honestly uncomfortable. Shy, yes. Flustered, yes. Turned on, of course. But if there was ever any chance that Spencer was truly uncomfortable, Remy wouldn't do it. He was really the best friend a guy could ask for. Kind, funny, loyal, always there when needed, with a heart bigger than he really should have.

Spencer pulled himself out of his introspection with a shake of his head and turned himself toward finishing his morning rituals. By the time he was done, dressed in lounge clothes, and out in his dining room, Remy was pouring two cups of coffee. Spencer took a seat at his table and curled his legs up, smiling as Remy brought the two cups to the table. "Y'r coffee, as ordered, _monsieur_." He set the cup in front of Spencer with a flourish that was no less extravagant for the fact that he was only in lounge pants.

"_Merci_." Spencer returned easily. He picked his cup up, hiding his smile at the playful wince Remy gave him. The man joked constantly that Spencer was never going to properly learn French of any kind with an accent as atrocious as his.

As he'd expected, Remy gave him a playful scowl. "One of dese days, _mon ami_. One of dese days we're gonna manage to get y' with de proper accent. Until den, quit butchering such a beautiful language." Then, his scowl melting away to a little smirk, Remy changed the topic entirely. "Now, b'fore y' so nicely decide to distract me more, I wanna go back to de conversation we was having in de bedroom."

Oh wonderful. Heat filled Spencer's cheeks and he tried to hide it as he took another drink of his coffee. "Just forget I ever said anything. You can't hold things against a man that he says when he's mostly asleep."

"Oh, don't t'ink y'r getting outta dis so easy, _mon ami_." If anything, Remy's grin grew even more. He leaned forward and rested his arms on the table, hands still cupping his mug. "Y' can tell Remy. So y' like a lil pain with y'r play? Y' aint de only one in de world like dat."

Spencer gave up entirely on hiding his blush. "I'm not talking about this."

"Aint de first time we talked about sex. C'mon, cher!"

"There's a new art gallery that opened downtown." Spencer blurted out desperately. Anything to divert this topic. "We should go down there today. I've heard good things about it."

A little pout built on Remy's lips, but the twinkle in his eyes gave him away. "Y' aint gonna talk bout dis, are y'?"

Satisfied that he'd won, Spencer lifted his mug again and took another drink. "Not without copious amounts of alcohol."

"Fine. I'll just get y' drunk later den." And just like that, Remy let it drop, moving on and picking up the topic Spencer had introduced. "A new gallery, huh? Sounds like a _bon_ time." As he started to talk about the artwork in DC and the different galleries they'd been to before, Spencer sat back in his chair and enjoyed the rest of his cup of coffee. He felt some of his ever present tension start to fade away little by little. Yes, he'd definitely made a good choice in taking the time off. This weekend was going to be exactly what he needed.

CXCX

A grin spread over Spencer's face as he laid his hand out on the table, showing his full house. Amidst Remy's curses, Spencer reached out and drew in the pot, stacking his chips with a smirk. The Cajun flicked his middle finger up before reaching out to the bottle of whiskey on the table and pouring more into their glasses. "Just keep on smirking over dere, _mon ami_. I'll win m' money back yet, y' just wait and see."

"Just keep telling yourself that." Finished with stacking his chips, Spencer reached out to grab his freshly full glass and take a drink. "But if your plan is to get me drunk so you can win, I'll remind you, I play just as well drunk as I do sober."

After a day spent out on the town, not only touring the new art gallery but also a few museums and they'd even taken in a movie, the two had finally stopped off at the store for supplies before coming back to the apartment. They'd made themselves a great dinner and then they'd settled down for what started out as a friendly poker game. Just like always, the game progressed. Soon enough Remy had brought out the whiskey, the bottle Spencer kept here for him, and they'd moved the chess board from its usual table by the window to make room for their game. Set up there with the night's lights coming in at them, the two set about trying to outsmart one another. Or, out-cheat, depending on the view. After the first few hands, Remy got up and put some music on—some classic rock station he found on the radio—and Spencer put some chips into a bowl that he brought back out.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Casting a glance at the table, Spencer rose to his feet. "Go ahead and shuffle the next hand. And don't touch my chips. I counted them."

"Y' wound me! Y' t'ink I'd steal y'r chips like dat?"

The mock innocence in Remy's voice just made Spencer laugh. "Without a doubt!" he called back over his shoulder. Still laughing, he opened his door and was surprised to find Derek standing on the other side. "Morgan!" There was enough alcohol in his system that Spencer only barely felt any embarrassment at answering the door in pajama pants and a shirt that wasn't his. They'd both changed back into lounge clothes the minute they were back home and Spencer had thought nothing of it as he'd made his way to the door. With only the barest hint of blush to his cheeks, he smiled at his friend. "Hello. How's it going?"

One of Derek's eyebrows went up and an amused smile was tugging at his lips. "Looks like it's better for you than for me. This is what the prestigious Dr. Reid does with his free time, huh? Drink and listen to rock?" He gestured to the drink in Spencer's hand and then over his shoulder toward the apartment where music was still playing.

Laughter came from behind Spencer, making Derek's eyes go wide with surprise. He hadn't known that Spencer had company. No one but Aaron had known that Spencer had a guest. To the others, he'd just said he was taking a weekend to himself. Then Remy strolled right up behind Spencer and Derek's surprise grew at seeing a man in just a tank top and lounge pants, with sunglasses on of all things, who put his arm around Spencer's shoulders and leaned out to grin at him. And Spencer didn't even react to the touch. The man held a hand out towards Derek. "So y'r Derek Morgan. Done heard plenty about y'." Remy said smoothly as he shook Derek's hand. When he brought his hand back he gave a half bow. "Remy LeBeau. It's a pleasure to meet y'."

Spencer let out a very un-Spencer-like snort and slapped his hand over Remy's stomach. "Suck the charm back in." Then, rolling his eyes and smiling, he looked back at Derek. "Don't let him fool you, Morgan. He's a nuisance and a scoundrel."

"Why y' so mean to dis po' Cajun?" The words were delivered with that patented Remy pout. He gave a gusty sigh. "Don't y' listen to him, Derek. Can I call y' Derek? Why don't y' join us f' a game?"

If all of this was surprising Derek, he did a good job of hiding it. At least, on the outside. The two empaths could both _feel_ his surprise but the only thing that showed on his expression was amusement when he looked to Spencer. "Actually, I'd love to, but I've only got a couple minutes to spare before I've got to get to my date. I was just stopping by to drop this off." He held up a manila envelope in his hand. "This was dropped on your desk today, kid. It's marked 'Important', so Hotch asked if I'd drop it by."

Quick as a flash, Remy had the envelope out of Derek's hands and was darting into the apartment. Spencer turned and gaped at him. "Remy! Give that back!"

"_Non_." The Cajun replied cheekily. "Let's see what's in here, _oui_?"

Derek could see the hesitation on Spencer's face, the obvious debate between going after the man and standing by his friend at the door, and he chuckled. "I'll let you two duke this out. I've got a date I'll be late for if I don't head out." Pausing, he lifted a finger. "But come Monday, you are _so_ spilling details, pretty boy."

All Spencer could do was sigh at that. "Thanks for dropping it off, Morgan. See you Monday!"

Even as Derek was walking away, Spencer shut the door and spun on his friend. "Give me that, you little thief." He demanded. Remy just dodged away from his hands with a laugh, starting a game of chase that lasted a good ten minutes, the two of them racing around the apartment and dodging over and around furniture. Spencer finally managed to catch him against the back of the couch, stretching his arm up to try and get the envelope that Remy was holding up toward the ceiling. "Remy, give me that!"

"What's so important dat y' don't want Remy seeing, huh?" The Cajun taunted. He used those few extra inches in height he had over Spencer to just barely manage to keep the envelope out of his hands. "Have y' been naughty, little Penny?"

"Give! Me! That!"

With a great lunge, Spencer caught the edge of the manila envelope. A triumphant sound escaped him, quickly turning to a squeal that would greatly embarrass him later. His lunge had knocked Remy off balance and the Cajun tumbled backwards, instinctively trying to catch himself on Spencer which of course only succeeded in bringing the young genius over with him. The two rolled and tumbled and somehow Spencer found himself landing flat on his back on the floor at the foot of the couch, with Remy's body stretched out over him. The force of the landing knocked the air out of him. For a moment he forgot the envelope he'd been reaching for. He forgot, well, everything, really. Everything but the man still lying on him.

Remy's body was pressed down into his, arms braced on either side of Spencer's head. His hair was loose, hanging down his face and creating a screen around them, and somewhere along the way he'd lost his sunglasses so now his striking eyes were only inches away from Spencer's. How could anyone focus on anything else? All Spencer could see, all he could feel, was Remy. He swore his breath caught in his throat and it wasn't from the impact of the fall. Those eyes held him mesmerized and there was no way he could look away. He barely noticed when Remy shifted one arm, but he felt the hand that suddenly stroked over the side of his head, brushing back his hair. Then it came up, stroking over his cheek before cupping it. Spencer knew, he just knew what was going to happen next. And oh, he wanted nothing more than to stay there, to tip his head up and part his lips and silently ask for the kiss he knew was coming. It would be heaven. It would be everything he could want. It would be a mistake.

They both had been drinking, for one. For two, whether or not Remy and Rogue were on or off right now, Remy cared for her and Spencer knew that. He wasn't going to let himself have a taste of something that he could never have. Once Remy went back after this weekend, he and Rogue would talk and, like always, they would get back together. This…this was just a reaction to the alcohol and the close proximity to someone else and that need in Remy that came from feeling lonely. As good as it may feel now, Spencer knew that they'd both regret it later and he couldn't stand that thought. He didn't want to lose this friendship over something like this. So why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he saying something to stop this? And why, _why_, was he leaning into Remy's touch instead of away from it? Then suddenly it was too late to move. Too late to stop this. Remy's head bent those last few inches and it was too late to do anything but sigh as he found himself being kissed so thoroughly, so sweetly, it emptied his mind of anything else.

Spencer's hands had been on Remy's back to try to brace as they'd fallen. Now they held there, holding the man in place as the kiss deepened. It was everything he had ever thought it would be and so much more. Soft lips, warm against his. A slight hint of teeth against his bottom lip that had him sighing into the kiss. It was perfect.

They pulled apart slowly, as if neither of them could stand to break away from the other. Spencer slowly blinked his eyes open once more. He hadn't even realized that he'd closed them. Remy was staring down at him and the look in his eyes was so full of heat and lust that it left Spencer speechless. How could he turn away from that look? How could he walk away now that Remy had kissed him so sweetly and was looking at him like he wanted to devour him? Spencer licked his lips nervously, caught up in the spell between them. That movement drew Remy's eyes and Spencer saw the heat that flashed in them. It was the final straw. That much heat from Remy, all directed towards him, it was just too much to resist. He'd wanted this for way, way too long to just turn away now that it was right here in front of him. His lips parted and he tipped his head just slightly. That was all it took. Remy made a soft sound before dropping his head back down.

He was already damned for this, whether they finished it or not. Spencer was determined to make the most of it while he had it. If he was going to pay the cost for this than he was damn well going to get his money's worth. That in mind, he slid his hands up Remy's back and brought them up to his face, cupping Remy's cheeks between his palms. He used the touch to deepen their kiss. He felt more than heard Remy's appreciative moan.

This time when their kiss broke, neither stayed apart for long. Their eyes locked again and then Spencer initiated the kiss, hard and fast. He slid one leg out, letting Remy's drop in, and then he used that little bit of leverage to push his foot against the ground and flip the two of them over. Remy let out a surprised grunt at being flipped onto his back, one that quickly turned to a moan as Spencer used the position to deepen their kiss even more. His tongue darted out and traced over Remy's lips, sliding in the instant they parted for him.

Spencer felt hands sliding underneath his shirt and he moaned his appreciation. The two fumbled their way through pulling Spencer's shirt off, neither one willing to fully break their kiss. Finally they got it off and tossed it to the side. As soon as it was off, Spencer leaned back down, this time kissing along Remy's jawline and to his neck. He sucked on the skin there, enjoying the moan it caused. Remy's hands ran up his back and down again, tracing over skin like he was trying to learn every line of it. "_Bon Dieu_." Remy gasped out, the first words spoken since this hard started. "What are y' doin' to me, cher?"

"The hell if I know." Spencer mumbled against his skin. He licked and nipped his way over to his Adam's apple. "It's probably a mistake." He scraped his teeth over the bump before licking his way down lower.

Remy arched his head back to grant Spencer easier access. "_Oui_." The word came out on a long, drawn out moan as Spencer marked his collarbone. "Probably is."

"Mm." Lifting his head, Spencer looked down into Remy's eyes, thrilling when he saw that Remy's pupils were so dilated with lust that the red was almost gone. "You want me to stop?"

Remy growled at him and surged up, flipping them over again, neither one of them caring as they knocked the coffee table further away. "Don't y' dare." Remy warned. He sat up long enough to grab his own shirt and yank it up and off. Then he was dropping back down and kissing Spencer for all he was worth.

Any restraint vanished. This wasn't a gentle, easy loving, but more like a rough battle of wills. Each fought to strip the other first, not caring about which direction the clothes went in. Then hands fought to cover every inch of skin, touching and clawing and moving everywhere. They rolled around the living room floor, giving and taking control in equal measures, until the both of them were bare. The first full body contact of skin against skin was like heaven. Remy pressed down full body against him and Spencer arched and moaned. His hips pushed up of their own accord, seeking the friction they both so desperately needed.

They had no supplies out here in the living room and Spencer wasn't willing to break apart long enough to get back to the bedroom. That meant that maybe they couldn't finish this the way he hoped, but he didn't care. The heat was building too strong, too fast, for them to truly do it properly anyways. Remy's hands circled his wrists and Spencer suddenly found them pinned to the ground over his head. The next thing he knew, Remy's lips were on his, that talented tongue darting out to taste and tease, and at the same time, Remy started to rock his hips. Spencer gasped, throwing his head back from the sensation. He rocked his hips back up. "Oh, God. _God_. Remy…"

"Dat's it." Remy bit on his ear, soothing the mark after with his tongue. "Y' feel so good, Spencer. So damn good. Let me hear y'. C'mon, let me hear dem sexy little sounds of y'rs."

He was powerless to do anything else. Gasps and moans and jumbled pleas spilled from him. With Remy holding his wrists and their chests pressed together, the only part of Spencer that could move was his hips. He rocked them to Remy's rhythm, trying to speed it up. He was so close! Oh, God, so close! "Remy, please, please, _please_, oh God, please!"

Remy groaned loudly and buried his face against Spencer's neck. Keeping one hand on Spencer's wrists, Remy brought his other one down and slid it between them. He wrapped a loose fist around their erections and they both moaned. Spencer tossed his head, almost incoherent with pleasure. He didn't even notice the sounds that came from him anymore. All he could focus on was the pleasure that was building higher and higher and higher, taking him up to that peak before finally, yes, yes, yes!, throwing him right over the edge in an explosion of sound and light and a pleasure so strong it was almost pain. His head bent back and his body arched as his orgasm was ripped out of him from deep down inside. When it finally let him go, his body slumped to the ground, muscles too weak to hold him up.

Above him, he heard Remy's answering moan. He felt as Remy pumped those last few times and then his body was tensing and Spencer felt as more warm fluid splashed between them. Through heavy eyes, he watched Remy's face, watched the pleasure overtake it. The image would be forever burned into Spencer's brain. He knew he'd never forget how Remy looked as he came. God, the man was beautiful!

A second later Remy slumped down onto him, half sliding towards the side to keep his weight from squishing Spencer. The two lay there limply, neither able to move. Remy's one hand was still loosely wrapped around Spencer's wrists. For a bit the two just laid there and tried to catch their breath. Spencer knew there were a thousand questions that needed to be answered, countless things that they needed to talk about because of this, yet he couldn't bring himself to voice a single one. He didn't want to do anything that might ruin this moment. He was content to just lie there.

Remy was the first to move. He let go of Spencer's wrists only to drag his hand over and grab one of their shirts off the floor. Spencer just lay there as Remy used the shirt to wipe up the mess between them. Once they were clean, the shirt was tossed off to the side. Then, to Spencer's surprise, Remy sat up. Just for a moment, though. He sat up long enough to stretch over to the couch, which had been shoved a little ways away in their wrestling, and he snagged the blanket that was on the back of it. He brought it back down to the ground with him and wrapped it around them as he draped himself over Spencer's chest and snuggled right in. In response, Spencer brought his arms down, wrapping one loosely around Remy. It felt good as his friend settled down over his chest, an ear to his heart. All of those questions were still floating around in the background, waiting to be asked, waiting to ambush them. Spencer just ignored them. He pulled Remy just a little closer, humming happily when Remy draped one leg over to rest between his, plastering him even more to Spencer's side.

Questions could wait for tomorrow. For now, Spencer held the world in his arms, and he was content with that.


End file.
